Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A first computing device may send an application code to be executed on a second computing device. The second computing device may execute the application code using resources that may be defined by a service level agreement (SLA). For example, the service level agreement may indicate that certain processing, memory, or network communication values are to be provided by the second computing device to execute the application code.